


Визитка fandom Valdmeer AU and HappyEnds 2020

by fandom Valdmeer AU and HappyEnds 2020 (Valdmeer_2020), Koldthav, Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Epistolary, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdmeer_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Valdmeer%20AU%20and%20HappyEnds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koldthav/pseuds/Koldthav, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: Клаус Лавеенрехт - оригинальный персонаж, капитан корабля, на котором Олаф Кальдмеер начинал свою офицерскую карьеру.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2020





	Визитка fandom Valdmeer AU and HappyEnds 2020

  


От Первого адмирала Талига Рамона Альмейды Первому маршалу Талига Рокэ Алва

“Дорогой Рокэ! 

Надеюсь, читая это письмо ты сидишь и не в седле. Хочу тебе сообщить, что наш с тобой общий приятель Ротгер Вальдес, о предыдущих «подвигах» которого ты от меня наслышан неоднократно, учудил нечто особенное. 

Будучи влюбчивым не в меру и порывистым, как его подружки-ведьмы, на этот раз он превзошел сам себя, и новый предмет его страсти не лезет ни в какие ворота. Потому как им стал - сядь и поставь стакан - пленный дриксенский адмирал. Не представляю, как Вальдес ухитрился растопить эту Ледяную глыбу, но до меня дошли слухи, что все у них более чем взаимно…”

[ ](https://radikal.ru)

От теньента Берто Салина теньенту Арно Савиньяку

“Дорогой Арно!

В прошлом письме я имел радость рассказать тебе о нашей знаменательной победе, однако эта история имела неожиданное продолжение.

Зимние шторма заперли нас в бухте Хексберг, и я уже приготовился скучать, как всю прошлую зиму, но тут случилась забавная история. Будучи посланным к вице-адмиралу Вальдесу домой с поручением от моего альмиранте, я имел возможность наблюдать его беседу с дриксенскими пленниками, о которых я писал тебе ранее. В тот первый вечер я был поражен тем, с какой теплотой Вальдес обращается с врагом. Но я списал это на простую вежливость, поскольку Кальдмеер еще не конца оправился от ран. 

Но в дальнейшем я имел возможность наблюдать их неоднократно, поскольку приезжал с поручениями, а после, раздираемый любопытством, и сам вызывался несколько раз, и могу тебе поклясться, что я увидел между ними страсть, но не ведущую к соперничеству, а чувство совсем другого рода.

В частности, я был свидетелем беседы о структуре и соподчинении морисских кланов, и могу тебя уверить, что выражение лица адмирала Вальдеса абсолютно не соответствовало теме разговора, поскольку большей нежности я не видел даже у младшего Бреве, когда он женился на своей ненаглядной дорите Исидоре, о которой все уши нам прожужжал. 

Не вижу в этих наблюдениях никакого ущерба своей чести, равно как и в том, что делюсь этим с тобой, но прошу тебя не распространяться об этом никому другому, поскольку мне не хотелось бы прослыть сплетником. 

Напоследок хочу заметить, что адъютант Кальдмеера - Руппи фок Фельсенбург - порядочный малый, хоть и дрикс.”

[ ](https://radikal.ru)

От теньента Арно Савиньяка теньенту Альберто Салина. 

“Дорогой друг! 

Я имел счастье наблюдать продолжение описанной тобой опупеи. 

С графом Фельсенбургом мы сошлись легко, и однажды утром у нас состоялся тренировочный поединок. 

Без ложной скромности замечу, что приверженность дриксов классической школе фехтования отнюдь не является преимуществом, поскольку я его с легкостью взул. 

Тем временем, свидетелями нашего поединка стали господа Ариго, Райнштайнер, Вальдес и Кальдмеер. Они пожелали присоединиться к развлечению, и финалом нашего практического сравнения разных школ стал поединок Вальдеса с Райнштайнером. Хотя я не могу не отдать должное умениям господина Вальдеса, но мне бросилось в глаза, что целью его было отнюдь не победить в поединке, а произвести впечатление, и красовался он как настоящий петух. Цели своей, между прочим, достиг, поскольку Кальдмеер не мог отвести от него глаз. 

Что самое интересное, прощаться с господами дриксами Вальдес не вышел, но я лично слышал, как капитан Джильди удивлялся тому, что Вальдес велел передать адмиралу цур зее шпагу, хотя сам он, подобрав их в море, шпаги у Кальдмеера не видел.

Мы с Валентином долго гадали, как же Вальдес смог поднять шпагу со дна бухты зимой, и предполагаем, что он обратился с просьбой к Хексбергским ведьмам!”

[ ](https://radikal.ru)

От Проэмперадора Севера Лионеля Савиньяка вице-адмиралу Ротгеру Вальдесу

“Я, конечно, знаю о твоем умении влипать в истории, но такого от тебя не ожидал. Предмет обожания ты себе избрал интереснейший, однако всего, что я об этом думаю, писать не стану, поскольку уверен, что адмирал Альмейда выразил те же мысли более красочно. 

Ты знаешь, что по натуре я не слишком подвержен страстям и душевным порывам, и потому до конца понять тебя не могу. Однако я рад, что тебе удалось его спасти.”

От графа фок Фельсенбурга (зачеркнуто) Кесаря Руперта Первого герцогине Элизе Штарквинд.

“Дорогая бабушка!

В продолжение нашего разговора, я хотел бы развеять твои сомнения относительно моего столь откровенного участия в деле Кальдмеера. 

Как ты знаешь, я был свидетелем того, что ты в прошлом письме поименовала "странными и предосудительными отношениями". 

Во-первых, хочу тебя заверить, что никакой политической подоплеки в этом нет и быть не может, поскольку было ясно, что они оба целиком сосредоточены друг на друге. 

Что же касается их связи, я не могу считать ее греховной или порочной, поскольку более чистого и прекрасного чувства я еще не видел.

"Зверства" же, совершенные господином Вальдесом при захвате "Верной звезды", могут показаться тебе излишними, но я, как человек военный и не лишенный понимания чести, полностью его одобряю.

Дорогая бабушка, очень надеюсь, что мои слова тебя убедили, однако решение принято мной окончательно, и я прошу тебя далее мне не препятствовать.”

[ ](https://radikal.ru)

От контр-адмирала в отставке Клауса Лавеенрехта адмиралу цур зее Олафу Кальдмееру. 

“Дорогой Олаф! 

Хочу поздравить тебя с удачным завершением разбирательств и восстановлением в должности. 

Подозреваю, что тебе сейчас приходится нелегко, поскольку слухи, ходящие в нашем драгоценном Адмиралтействе любого доведут до цугундера. 

Надеюсь, ты еще не вызвал на дуэль всех, кто горазд чесать языками, поскольку всех трюмных крыс не перетравишь. 

Со своей стороны хочу сказать, что я никогда в тебе не сомневался. С твоих слов я понял, что вице-адмирал Вальдес достойный человек, и потому не вижу ничего дурного в вашей взаимной симпатии.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Клаус Лавеенрехт - оригинальный персонаж, капитан корабля, на котором Олаф Кальдмеер начинал свою офицерскую карьеру.


End file.
